


Get a Room

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Room

It’s a miracle that Natasha and Maria survived the fall of SHIELD, and since then, they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Natasha is so cognizant of the fact that she could have lost Maria, along with so many other things that day, and sometimes she has to remind herself that Maria is still real.

Everyone knows they’re together now, so Natasha can’t help herself when it comes to physical affection in public. Every time she sees Maria, her mind goes  _ You almost lost her _ , and makes her want to kiss Maria, to make sure she’s still real. Now is one of those moments, and thinking they’re alone in the Stark Tower hallway, Natasha pulls Maria in for a kiss. Maria doesn’t object, and Natasha loses herself in the other woman for a few minutes, reminding herself that Maria is solid and warm and  _ here. _

“Get a room! Geez.” A voice breaks them out of their moment, and Natasha opens her eyes to see Tony Stark a little ways down the hallway, making a vaguely disgusted face. 

“This coming from the man who I’ve seen walking around in a banana hammock?”   


“This is my building, I can do what I want!”

Natasha rolls her eyes and pulls Maria in for another kiss, amused when Tony makes a disgusted sound and sticks out his tongue. By the time they break apart again, he’s gone, and both of them are laughing. 

“You really saw Stark in a banana hammock?” Maria threads her arm around Natasha’s waist to lead her back to their quarters, and Natasha slips close, needing the physical contact.

“Unfortunately. Hopefully that is something I will never, ever see again. But I think we got a good revenge,” Natasha says, leaning against Maria as they walk. 

“You’ve been really affectionate lately. More than usual. Is something up?” It’s not accusatory, but Natasha feels embarrassed anyway. She looks down as they walk.

“I almost lost you, that’s all. I need to reassure myself that you’re still here.”

Maria stops when they get to their door, and she pulls Natasha into a hug. Natasha holds her tightly, breathing in her scent and trying to ground herself. 

“I’m still here, Nat. I promise.” 

Both of them know they can’t promise always, but they can promise almost-always. It’s as close as they can get. And for Natasha, it’s enough for now. 


End file.
